DOT
by Venussjeon
Summary: [Taekook Storyline] Taehyung bertemu kembali dengan Jungkook, Cinta lamanya setelah bertahun-tahun terjadi kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubungan mereka terhenti.


Dot's ending of a taste and stories

Titik adalah akhir dari sebuah rasa dan cerita.

_

A BTS vkook fanfiction

Taehyung x Jungkook

Boyslove

Top! Tae, Bott! Kook.

Dot.

Angst

"When it saw a dot, it knew how to make a sentence sound like it was ending instead of staying up in the air."

_

Ting

Pintu sebuah caffe berbunyi pelan, lantas terbuka bersamaan dengan pemuda tampan bersurai dark blonde memasukinya. Si surai Dark blonde mengamati sekeliling, lalu pada akhirnya pemuda itu melangkah menghampiri seorang barista untuk memesan sebuah kopi.

"Espresso Con Panna nya satu" suara Baritone miliknya mengalun merdu. Barista mengangguk pasti, dan menuliskan pesanan dengan mesin didepannya.

"1 Espresso Con Panna, silahkan ke meja nomor 8 di tengah sana ya tuan" lalu menyerahkan bill dan pesanan kepada pemuda tersebut. Wangi lembut kopi langsung tercium di indra penciuman Taehyung, membuat dirinya tenang seketika.

Setelah Kim Taehyung -pemuda itu- membayar pesanan, ia pun melangkah ke sebuah meja di tengah caffe, lalu mendudukinya santai, meletakkan gelas espresso tersebut, Taehyung mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di kantung celana katunnya, membuka dan mengamati cincin di dalamnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Lalu mengambil Smartphone dan membuka aplikasi chatting, membaca sebuah chattingan ia dengan seseorang dengan senyum simpul.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan melamar seseorang membuat ia salah tingkah dan tersenyum gugup.

"Cappuccino creme brulee, atas nama Jeon Jungkook"

Deg

Taehyung terbatuk, lalu matanya mengamati pemuda didepan sana yang tengah meminum cappuccino miliknya dan membelakangi tubuh nya. Postur tubuhnya masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Namun kini, fashionnya lebih dewasa saja. Taehyung masih mengamati, sampai lupa dengan cincin yang ia letakkan asal.

'wihh, akhirnya muncul juga kan' seruan riang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya membuat Taehyung kaget. Lalu Taehyung menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tajam dan berkata:

"kamu ngapain sih disini" alisnya menukik seakan terganggu oleh kehadiran si pemuda itu.

'mengganggu mu. tentu saja' lalu tersenyum riang, memperlihatkan gigi kelinci imut miliknya. Pemuda dihadapan Taehyung memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas, dengan rambut hitam kelam, mata bulat bersinar, hidung bangir dan pipi agak chubby.

'udah, samperin aja sana dia. Daripada menjadi pengecut dengan melihat nya dari jauh, seperti ini?' ada nada mengejek yang ia ucapkan.

Taehyung hanya tergugu. Hazel tajam miliknya masih mengamati Jeon Jungkook didepan sana. Jeon Jungkook semakin menawan dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang teracak seksi itu.

'ingin kamu liatin berapa lama pun, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Dia tidak akan datang menghampiri mu. Lebih baik kamu datangi ia lalu say hello dan mulai percakapan'

Pemuda dengan senyum kelinci dihadapannya masih saja mengoceh, menyuruh untuk mendatangi Jeon Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapinya.

'bukan kah seharusnya begitu yang kamu lakukan. Bukan hanya memandangi nya dari jauh'

"ya enggak lah. Siapa bilang?" Taehyung memutar mata jengah, akhirnya meladeni ucapan pemuda kelinci dihadapannya ini.

'aku yang bilang. Dan aku juga bilang: kamu harus samperi dia, sebelum terlambat. Kalian butuh bicara untuk masalah itu'

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lagipula kami sudah berakhir semenjak ia meninggalkan ku"

'nah itu dia permasalahan nya. Kamu tidak berusaha mencegah saat dia pergi. Menyebabkan mu dirundung gelisah seperti ini' pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menaik turun kan alisnya, gesture menggoda Taehyung.

'kamu belum bisa move on ya dari aku?' timpal nya lagi yang diakhiri dengan kekehan singkat.

"kata siapaa? Aku udah move on kok dari kamu" taehyung berujar tegas, lalu meminum espresso nya sadis.

'sudah move on tapi masih memandang aku didepan sana tanpa kedip begini. Kalau dia lihat kamu sekarang, mungkin dia akan ilfeel, kamu seperti orang bodoh, tahu gak?'

Taehyung memejamkan hazel nya dalam. Sedikit menetralisir kan perasaan mengebu yang ada didalam fikirannya untuk segera menghampiri jungkook. Jantung nya berdetak kacau, perasaan rindu tiba-tiba saja membuncah begitu dalam disetiap hembus nafasnya. Terasa menyesakkan, membuat setiap tarikan nafasnya menyakitkan.

Ingatannya pun kembali ke masalalu. Dimana ia menyakiti Jungkook dengan begitu kejam. Menghilangkan kepercayaan yang Jungkook letakkan kepadanya begitu tinggi, jatuh kedasar kekecewaan. Menorehkan luka mendalam dihati pemuda bersurai brown itu dengan gampangnya. Meludahi kesetiaan Jungkook dengan kepahitan. Dan sebenarnya yang ada dibenaknya saat ini adalah; mendekap tubuh sang mantan dengan penyesalan mendalam.

Taehyung akui bahwa ia sama sekali belum bisa menghilangkan eksistensi pemuda bermarga Jeon itu dikepalanya sama sekali. Namun, dirinya terlalu takut untuk memulai suatu percakapan baru.

"aku takut" akhirnya ia menyuarakan isi kepalanya dengan jujur. Seakan ingin menyudahi segala keegoisan, kegengsian dan kekalutan nya selama ini.

'takut kenapa?'

"tanggapan dia ke aku, tanggapan dia ke kebrengsekan ku, tanggapan dia ke semua yang kulakukan" Taehyung menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menguntai kalimat lirih.

"dan tanggapan dia tentang: aku bercumbu dengan orang lain dihadapannya"

'jadi kamu sudah merasa bersalah ini?'

"sejak terakhir dia pergi, aku selalu diselimuti oleh perasaan menyesal"

'nah maka dari itu, ayo hampiri dia'

"kamu dari tadi menyuruh ini itu. Kamu gak ngerti perasaan ku itu gimana. Jadi lebih baik kamu pergi saja" Taehyung menyalak sinis, mengusir pemuda kelinci berseragam SMA dihadapannya ini.

'tae, kamu harus sadar. Aku adalah bayangan dari fikiran kamu, aku adalah apa yang kamu fikirkan. Jika kamu ingin aku pergi, maka berhentilah memikirkan ku' pemuda kelinci itu menghela nafas, lalu onyx bulat nya menatap taehyung dengan sendu.

'sekarang ayo. Aku ada disana tae, hampiri aku, dan mulai obrolan baru'

Taehyung menatap Jeon Jungkook yang saat ini tengah berdiri, sepertinya pemuda itu akan meninggalkan caffe.

'ini kesempatan terakhir mu, jika dia sudah membuka pintu dan keluar. Maka habislah kesempatan yang ada'

Taehyung seakan berperang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Menghampiri Jungkook atau menyesal seumur hidup karena kehilangan dunianya. Lalu dengan langkah pasti ia mengejar Jungkook yang saat ini memegang kenop pintu masuk.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat ia menyentuh lengan pemuda jeon itu, saat mata mereka menatap satu sama lain. Fikirannya kosong, dan ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia akan melamar sang kekasih hati. Yang ada dibenak nya hanya Jungkook, Jungkook dan Jungkook.

"Jungkook" sial! Taehyung merasa udara semakin menipis disekitarnya, setelah 5 tahun tidak menyebut nama mantannya ini, membuat sedikit perasaan ganjil saat taehyung memanggil nama jungkook.

"hai" manik Jungkook membulat melihat sang mantan berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum kikuk.

"h-hai" Taehyung tergagap. Sialan, dia tidak pernah merasa sebegini gugup saat berhadapan dengan Jungkook dulu.

"dari tadi aku liatin kamu duduk disini"

"a-aku aku, k-ku fikir kita perlu bicara Kook-ah"

Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan hembuskan secara perlahan.

"i-iya tae" Jungkook pun agak bingung dengan sikap Taehyung saat ini. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menjawab singkat saja.

"aku ak-aku sudah memikirkan nya sejak tadi. 15 menit yang lalu sebelum aku hampiri kamu sekarang. Dan d-an.."

Ah sialan. Kenapa rasanya berat sekali sih? Dan taehyung tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Pun, melihat Jungkook yang hanya diam saja sambil menatap dirinya bingung, membuat kata-kata yang sejak tadi taehyung rangkai hilang semua.

"dan setelah aku kesini, berdiri dihadapan mu. Aku bingung mau berkata apa. Kamu ngerti kan?" dan hanya tatapan bodoh yang Jungkook perlihatkan.

"aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melihatmu"

"oh baik" Jungkook akan bergegas membuka pintu saat Taehyung berucap seperti itu. Hell, jika tidak ingin melihatnya kenapa masih menahannya disini coba?

"eh eh tunggu"

Taehyung menahan kedua lengan Jungkook, dan menatap onyx bulat yang selalu disukainya hingga saat ini. Begitu menyejukkan sampai-sampai ia rela tenggelam didalamnya selamanya.

"aku akan melamar kekasihku nanti Jungkook-ah" aduh kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sih, Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya dalam memilih kalimat.

"oh okey" jawab Jungkook singkat.

"apa? Okey? Hanya okey responsmu kook-a"

Taehyung tidak habis fikir, inginnya Jungkook akan merasa sakit saat mendengar kenyataan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi kenapa hanya kalimat singkat itu yang menjadi respons?

"iya, jadi kamu ingin aku merespons bagaimana Taehyung-ah? " helaan nafas keluar dari bilah bibir Jungkook.

"ya apa gitu? Selain okey, keryitan dahi atau tatapan tidak suka lainnya?"

Taehyung ngotot. Jungkook diam.

"karena kalau kamu yang tiba-tiba bilang kalimat itu ke aku, kamu bilang kamu akan menikah. Aku bakal sakit"

Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas. Lalu dirinya menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar cantik pada jari manisnya kepada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung melotot horor.

"ka-kamu udah tunangan?"

Anggukan Jungkook membuat Taehyung frustrasi.

"ta-tapi kamu gak pernah bilang. Dan kenapa secepat itu?"

Onyx kelam Jungkook terpejam erat, lantas terbuka dengan helaan nafas berat.

"tae, 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk aku dapat pengganti mu" Jungkook menarik nafas, mencoba membuat Taehyung faham tentang status apa yang ada di mereka saat ini. "dan kita telah berakhir dulu sekali, 5 tahun yang lalu saat dengan tega nya kau mengkhianati aku, apa itu masih kurang jelas untuk kau fahami tae? "

"t-tapi, iya okey. Itu kesalahan terfatal ku dulu. Tapi sekarang aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan itu jungkook-ah"

"ku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan kedua"

Jungkook menatap kearah lain. Asal maniknya tidak menatap hazel tajam Taehyung, yang terasa mengintimidasinya, persis masih sama seperti dahulu. Tatapan yang selalu membuatnya luluh.

"tae, kamu kemana dulu saat aku sudah berkomitmen tentang masa depan denganmu? Kamu dengan segala tingkah kekanak-kanakan mu, dan aku dengan semua rencana ku akan masa depan. Kita berbeda tae, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Kita tidak pernah searah"

"kamu juga faham benar bahwa; aku hanya takut dengan rencana-rencana mu akan masa depan yang terlihat menakutkan untuk anak SMA seumuran ku. Yang ku inginkan hanya dunia luas tanpa komitmen mengerikan seperti itu kookie-ya"

Taehyung gusar. Memang benar adanya jika Jungkook dengan segala rencana masa depannya dahulu adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan untuk Taehyung, yang Taehyung inginkan hanya have fun di masa mudanya. Tidak seperti jungkook.

"dan aku ingin memperbaiki nya. Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk membangun komitmen masa depan dengan mu kook-a"

"jadi mari balikan. Kembali kepadaku"

Taehyung mengambil kedua jemari jungkook, meremasnya pelan, guna menghantarkan memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Taengie, balikan itu ibarat kita membaca sebuah novel yang sudah pernah kita baca sebelumnya. Ending nya akan tetap sama. Mengertilah!" Jungkook balas menggenggam jemari taehyung pelan, menguatkan si tampan.

"aniyo! Ending nya akan berbeda, jika penulis membuat squell untuk cerita itu. Jadi mari kita membuat squell untuk kisah kita Jungkook-ah"

Binar mata Taehyung meluluhkan pertahanan Jungkook. Tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa kembali kepelukan Taehyung lagi. Dia akan menikah 3 bulan lagi.

"1 1 jawabannya adalah 2. Gak peduli kapan, tahun berapa, jaman kapan. Jawabannya akan selalu 2"

"kalau kita benar satu samalain. Aku ditambah kamu hasilnya akan tetap sama. Seperti dulu. Kamu faham kan?" Jungkook tersenyum perlahan, memamerkan gigi kelinci nya. Taehyung memandang kearah lain.

"tae, jika sudah selesai aku duluan ya. Kekasih ku sudah menjemput disana" tunjuknya keluar caffe, terdapat seorang pria tampan yang tersenyum lebar dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung melepas Jungkook pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Membiarkan Jungkook keluar caffe dengan perasaannya yang semakin sesak. Melihat Jungkook berpelukan disebrang sana dengan kekasihnya. Dia menatap sebuah cincin dalam kotak bludru merah yang ia genggam. Menerawang jauh, mengingat kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

Taehyung bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari dalam caffe. Dan kisah mereka berakhir disini. Dititik penyesalan taehyung kepada Jungkook.

Terkadang hidup mengajarkan kita untuk berjalan terus tanpa jeda, dengan menyakiti banyak orang. Atau mengakhiri nya dengan sebuah cerita singkat penyesalan. Sama halnya dengan sebuah cerita; yang akan selalu berakhir dengan titik, karena jika sebuah cerita kita paksa berlanjut tanpa sebuah titik yang akan mengakhirinya, itu semua akan terasa datar dan hambar.

Maka yang harus kita lakukan adalah; membuat paragraf baru untuk cerita tersebut, dengan kalimat-kalimat berbeda dari paragraf sebelumnya. Tentunya!

Kalian faham kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo fellas

Ini cerita debut ffn ku yang pertama. Mohon bantuannya. Maaf kalau berantakan, semoga suka yaa :")

Ayo votment, eh review maksudnya :3

See you


End file.
